La batalla del Siglo
by Skipper1
Summary: Una nueva amenaza se ha presentado en el planeta tierra, Connor tendrá que aliarse con los Depredadores para terminar con esta nueva amenaza "Alien".


Narrador - El tiempo ha pasado, la humanidad ha sufrido grandes cambios debido al avance tecnológico, su infraestructura social se ha modificado así como el planeta mismo, sufriendo modificaciones y cambios políticos sin parar, los seres humanos hemos inventado nuestras propias herramientas de auxilio, tanto para el trabajo como para el desarrollo social. Ha nacido el Homo Tecnologicus, la tecnología ha evolucionado a una nueva era en donde las máquinas son cada vez más sofisticadas, siendo creadas con el mismo objetivo de siempre: "servir al ser humano y facilitar sus labores diarias."  
  
Este concepto siempre ha estado vigente, las máquinas sólo desempeñarían esta tarea, ya que se les considera como instrumentos de manejo o artefactos que facilitan las labores de la sociedad, tanto para construcciones como para trabajos domésticos. Muchos rumores han existido al respecto, rumores como "las máquinas dominarán el mundo" o "la tecnología será la perdición del hombre, haciéndolo más solitario y antisocial, encerrándolo en un mundo irreal donde imperan las máquinas en su mente". Pero sólo eran especulaciones, nadie podía asegurar con certeza este hecho, incluso sonaba ridículo y además sólo se aplicaba y mostraba en películas o en la imaginación de cualquier individuo. Entonces se pensó que todo estaría bajo control, que nada de eso llegaría a pasar ya que siempre el ser humano tendría cuidado en sus actos y supervisaría cada nuevo código, máquina o programa a desarrollar. Pero todo esto resultó erróneo, todas estas creencias resultaron ser falsas, las máquinas sí han tomado control del planeta y gran parte de la humanidad, considerando a sus principales creadores como criaturas obsoletas e imperfectas que deben ser erradicadas de este planeta. Centinelas, exterminadores, máquinas asesinas cuyos objetivos son la destrucción de la raza humana, comandadas por el principal sistema denominado Sky Net estas herramientas de exterminio rondan por todo el planeta en busca de algún indicio de vida humana, intentando así aniquilar a cuanto humano se cruce en su camino. Sin embargo ha surgido la resistencia humana comandada por el líder John Connor, quien junto con Katherine Brewster han iniciado un movimiento de rebelión contra las máquinas asesinas que aquejan su existencia. Esto ocurrió más rápido de lo esperado, algo imprevisto que simplemente sucedió, ahora la humanidad pelea por su propia supervivencia contra lo que en un principio creó para su protección y beneficio, finalmente ha ocurrido la batalla entre dos especies totalmente diferentes.  
  
Al líder John Connor han intentado eliminarlo en diferentes etapas de su vida, como la primera vez que ocurrió cuando aún no nacía, un exterminador había sido enviado del futuro por Sky Net con el objetivo de aniquilar al principal líder de la resistencia en esa época, en este caso el asesinato sería con su madre. Estos androides especiales son cubiertos con tejido vivo para así tomar la apariencia de un ser humano y facilitar su infiltración, por lo que se es difícil identificarlos. Pero entonces otro individuo del futuro perteneciente a las fuerzas formadas por John Connor entra en escena, cuya misión es proteger a Sara Connor y evitar la alteración de su época, ya que si fracasa su líder también dejaría de existir y la historia sufriría un cambio drástico y desfavorable. La misión tuvo éxito, aunque el humano que vino al rescate haya desfallecido en acción afortunadamente el exterminador fue satisfactoriamente removido por Sara quien dio el último golpe al aplastarlo y destruirlo con una máquina perteneciente a una fábrica, siendo el futuro exento de recibir alteraciones y lograr la salvación del líder de la resistencia. Sin embargo otro exterminador más avanzado que el anterior fue enviado años después con el mismo objetivo, entrando en acción otro oponente que esta vez se trata de otro androide como el, sólo que perteneciente a una versión anterior, el mismo modelo que el exterminador anterior pero programado para salvar la vida de John Connor y detener el día del juicio final, quien en esos momentos contaba con 12 años. Y así los dos exterminadores intentaban cumplir con su objetivo, entre persecuciones y enfrentamientos el androide obsoleto logró su objetivo de salvar a aquel ser humano con ayuda de Sara, los cuales desarrollaron una relación emocional entre ambos. Después de que todo había terminado, el exterminador fue aniquilado al considerar esta acción él mismo para protección del futuro mismo, por lo que se desvaneció entre el líquido ardiente mientras la grúa descendía al momento que Sara apretaba el botón del control en su mano, una situación muy difícil de aceptar por Connor quien no deseaba que eso sucediera, demostrándose así que también los androides pueden desarrollar emociones sentimentales. Pero no todo terminó ahí, nuevamente otro modelo aún más avanzado entró en acción, se trata de la TX, un androide de aspecto femenino que era capaz de cambiar de aspecto al igual que su antecesor directo pero además contando con una velocidad mayor, mejor inteligencia, destreza y fuerza, incluso el mismo Sky Net la había diseñado para aniquilar a otros exterminadores, especulando que otro intervendría de nuevo en esta ocasión, algo que sí ocurrió. Se trata del mismo modelo con el mismo aspecto humano que los dos anteriores, programado para el mismo objetivo de salvar a John Connor al igual que Katherine Brewster la cual será su futura esposa, juntos se enfrentaron a la TX quien los acosaba en su recorrido, el día del juicio final estaba muy próximo por lo que el exterminador debía apresurarse y llevarlos a un lugar seguro con el objetivo de protegerlos del bombardeo que Sky Net lanzará en todo el planeta. La misión tuvo éxito una vez más, los dos individuos pertenecientes a la resistencia fueron salvados de las explosiones, aunque eso haya significado la propia vida del exterminador que los respaldaba.  
  
Después de estos tres acontecimientos, se ha iniciado la formación de la resistencia teniendo a John Connor como jefe principal, el día del juicio final ha llegado, las máquinas han iniciado su misión de exterminar toda existencia humana en los alrededores, todas ellas comandadas por Sky Net. Han pasado 20 años desde entonces, Connor ha iniciado una nueva vida junto a su esposa Katherine y sus tres hijos, una vida llena de guerras e incertidumbre, en donde la más mínima muestra de flaqueo o inseguridad podría convertirse en algo fatal para la supervivencia, una vida de penurias y destrucción. Pese a esto han seguido luchando, levantándose cuantas veces sea necesario y tratando de no sucumbir con la esperanza de que la raza humana vuelva a estar segura y la destrucción de las máquinas por fin se cumpla. La guerra continúa, el planeta tierra ha sufrido un gran cambio, todo luce muy distinto a como se veía antes, la paz ha sido violada y el enfrentamiento hombre - máquina se ha desatado desde que estos primeros se vieron amenazados. Pero esto no termina aquí, ahora la existencia de toda vida existente en el planeta tierra se encuentra en peligro, sin percatarse del nuevo problema que se aproxima en el espacio las dos especies siguen en lo suyo, pero muy pronto tendrán que ingeniárselas con extraterrestres denominados Aliens, criaturas insólitas de origen desconocido que finalmente han encontrado un medio apacible con todos los atributos necesarios para su propia supervivencia.  
  
Se trata de monstruos con una extraordinaria fuerza y consistencia física, diseñados especialmente para el combate y aniquilación efectiva de sus víctimas, además de contar con una gran inteligencia. Uno de los Aliens hizo su aparición por primera vez en una nave de tripulantes hace varios años, todos fueron eliminados uno por uno por esta inteligente criatura excepto la capitana Ripley, la cual logró vencerlo y expulsarlo fuera de la nave una vez que fue sorprendida por su enemigo cuando se encontraba en descanso. Pero eso fue sólo el principio, nuevamente otro Alien hembra asechó a otros tripulantes comandados por Ripley, muchos de ellos muriendo durante la persecución llevada a cabo por esta criatura hasta que finalmente esta mujer le hizo frente logrando expulsarla al espacio exterior con ayuda de una máquina de construcción, una vez que apretó un botón rojo una enorme puerta se abrió provocando que la criatura fuera expulsada por efecto de una propiedad física, afortunadamente Ripley logró salvarse al permanecer aferrada a la máquina la cual se había atorado cerca de la salida, apretando después el botón para el cierre de las puertas. Pero otro problema más se presentó, esta vez Ripley tenía un Alien en formación dentro de ella sin darse cuenta, su nave fue encontrada en el espacio y tomada por otras personas pertenecientes a otra área, nuevamente otra criatura entró en escena asesinando a los prisioneros que allí se encontraban. Mediante una estrategia de mezclar temperaturas sobre la bestia lograron derrotarla satisfactoriamente al aplicar este método, estallando fácilmente por el cambio brusco de temperatura en su cuerpo. Para asegurar que ningún otro Alien lograra sobrevivir y reproducirse, Ripley optó por lanzarse hacia un contenedor enorme de acero fundido para así exterminar la criatura que se encontraba dentro de ella, desvaneciéndose ambos entre el líquido ardiente. Por último ocurriría una resurrección, Ripley fue clonada por un grupo de científicos junto con el Alien, sin saber aún de los cambios genéticos que sufrieron ambos al mezclarse entre sí, por lo que características humanas afectaron a la criatura al igual que Ripley, quien obtuvo en su caso cualidades e instintos de estas bestias sin alterar su apariencia física, algo que también sucedió con el ser que permanecía en su interior. En el laboratorio se conservaban algunos Aliens para observación, mismos que lograron escapar provocando la alarma entre los tripulantes, Ripley quien había conocido a un grupo de tripulantes de combate se aliaron en contra de esta nueva amenaza, sin saber que en lo más profundo de la nave se escondía un Alien hembra, la cual es la misma que se encontraba en el interior de la mujer, estaba dando formación a un nuevo híbrido en su vientre, el cual resultará mitad humano y extraterrestre. Y así continuaron las persecuciones y batallas hasta que finalmente Ripley logró vencer al híbrido al abrir un pequeño agujero en una ventana que creó al aplicar en el una porción de su sangre ácida. La criatura fue absorbida y despedazada lentamente hasta desaparecer, de alguna manera Ripley había adquirido cierto cariño y afecto hacia ellos, ya que de ellos obtuvo ciertas características al mezclarse su genética con la criatura que permanecía en su interior. Una vez que todo había terminado, se dirigieron los sobrevivientes de regreso al planeta tierra después de haber permanecido bastante tiempo en el espacio, sin saber aún de lo que estaba por acontecer.  
  
Justo en el momento de su descenso la tierra comenzó a ser bombardeada por Sky Net con armas nucleares, los tripulantes intentaron esquivarlas pero el poder de una de ellas logró dañar las turbinas de la nave, por lo que se vieron forzados a realizar un aterrizaje forzoso en una región pantanosa de México. Una vez fuera de peligro fueron testigos de los bombardeos lanzados en el aire a diferentes direcciones, todos ellos haciendo un impacto estremecedor en el suelo por lo que tuvieron que ocultarse en un área segura y profunda durante el acontecimiento. Todos esos sucesos ocurrieron pasados unos minutos, una vez a salvo los tripulantes salieron al exterior contemplando algo muy diferente e inerte en sus alrededores. Todo había sido completamente destruido, el pantano donde se encontraban había sido completamente modificado. Intentando hallar una explicación iniciaron su marcha sin rumbo fijo encontrándose con destrucción y muerte a su paso, además de encontrar algunos sobrevivientes quienes les explicaron la situación. Desde entonces Ripley ha tomado el liderazgo de su propia resistencia en otra región, luchando contra los exterminadores que acosan en todo momento a los humanos sobrevivientes.  
  
Los Aliens comienzan su viaje rumbo al planeta tierra siendo transportados por contenedores enormes formados por tejidos vivos y otros elementos, siendo todas ellas controladas y guiadas por un Alien cerebro quien ha dado la instrucción de conquistar el planeta tierra para su colonización. Mientras tanto las dos especies siguen en lo suyo, los exterminadores continúan su marcha y su misión de exterminar a cualquier humano que se cruce en su camino, sin saber ambos del nuevo peligro que se avecina en las cercanías. Los refugiados en la base subterránea secreta comandados por John Connor pueden disfrutar de un momento de paz por el momento, esta vez no se ha presentado ninguna amenaza del exterior, la base siempre es protegida y alertada por vigilantes que rondan alrededor del refugio, esperando cualquier atentado por parte de Sky Net. Es un nuevo día, John Connor duerme apaciblemente con su esposa Katherine y sus tres hijos, envolviéndose el líder en un sueño extraño que nunca se había presentado hasta estos momentos. En sus adentros logra divisar una silueta masculina y corpulenta pero opaca, encontrándose a lo lejos rodeado de un fondo totalmente blanco, estaba seguro que se trataba de alguien muy conocido por el pero no podía comprobarlo con exactitud.  
  
T - 101 - John Connor...  
  
Connor - ¿Quién es...?  
  
T - 101 - Protégete, nuevas amenazas se presentarán en todo momento.  
  
Connor - ¿Cuáles más?  
  
T - 101 - Es hora, debes dar fin a la guerra y llevar a los humanos a la libertad, debes acabar con Sky Net.  
  
Connor - Pero...  
  
T - 101 - Tú eres la única esperanza... Connor... ¡Connor despierta!  
  
Narrador - El sueño termina al despertar por una intervención desde el otro lado de la puerta de su cuarto, se trata de un combatiente dando las malas noticias.  
  
Soldado - ¡Señor Connor, tenemos nuevos problemas! (Connor se levanta al igual que su esposa Katherine aún soñolientos)  
  
Connor - ¿Qué sucede ahora?  
  
Soldado - (Asomando la mirada hacia la ventana a la derecha) ¡Un grupo de exterminadores se dirige rumbo a nuestra base, parece que nos descubrieron!  
  
Connor - ¡Voy para allá! (Voltea hacia su esposa quien se encontraba atendiendo a sus hijos para que no despierten) Permanece con los niños, si necesitas algo házmelo saber por el comunicador.  
  
Katherine - (Los dos se acercan para darse un ligero beso) Cuídate, te estaré esperando.  
  
Narrador - Connor se alista vistiéndose con su ropa de combate y coge su arma láser que siempre tiene lista ante cualquier emergencia, llevando siempre consigo un collar con un cristo el cual pertenecía a su madre, en el transcurso rumbo a la puerta de salida ajusta y amarra una cinta color rojo a su frente, algo que lleva consigo comúnmente cuando entra en acción. Mientras sigue corriendo junto con los otros soldados rumbo a la enorme puerta para entrar en combate, continúa pensando en sus adentros.  
  
Connor - "Qué sueño tan extraño, jamás había tenido uno como ese. Que lleve a los humanos a la victoria y destruya Sky Net, eso es lo que mencionó ese sujeto extraño mientras dormía, algo me dice que el final está cerca y la victoria más próxima. Aún lo recuerdo, cuando ese exterminador enfatizó que era mi destino sobrevivir para ser el líder de la resistencia, ciertamente era algo que no aceptaba, nunca creí que el día del juicio final se presentara. Ahora estoy aquí, en esta guerra, comandando a ejércitos de hombres dispuestos a luchar por la libertad y protegiendo a la vez a los indefensos con sus familias, este refugio prácticamente es lo único con lo que contamos, nuestra única protección contra las fuerzas enemigas". (Vira hacia una esquina con su arma láser en sus brazos) "Pero pase lo que pase seguiré luchando, en honor a mi madre no fallaré, tengo una familia que proteger y no permitiré que nada les pase. Mi vida ha cambiado drásticamente desde que el exterminador apareció por primera vez cuando tenía 12 años, intentó protegerme de otro androide el cual había venido del futuro al igual que el. Recuerdo cuando volamos Cyberdyne, cuando escapábamos del otro exterminador y sobre todo... Recuerdo perfectamente a mi viejo amigo. Debo admitir que fue una separación dolorosa, el verlo consumirse entre el acero ardiente es algo que aún no puedo olvidar, perdí a un verdadero amigo... O debería decir, a un verdadero padre". (Su semblante se torna triste) "Me pregunto si algún día lo volveré a ver..." (Mueve la cabeza a los lados negando la probabilidad) "No puedo creerlo, aún sigo aferrándome a esa idea, parece ser que nuestra separación me marcó de por vida". (Dibuja en su rostro un semblante severo) "Pero ya no existe exterminador que venga a protegerme, ahora todo depende de mi, debo dar por concluida esta guerra y finalmente exterminar a Sky Net. Los humanos merecemos la libertad, no permitiremos que nos aniquilen esas malditas máquinas, ¡saldremos adelante cueste lo que nos cueste!"  
  
Narrador - Las puertas se abren para dar paso al pelotón que comenzará la defensa contra las fuerzas de Sky Net, mientras siguen dispersándose y ocultándose en pequeñas montañas Connor manda llamar por medio del comunicador máquinas de guerra que aguarden cerca de la base por si ocurre algo imprevisto. En su escondite los soldados logran divisar a la gran fila de exterminadores acercándose a pasos lentos y uniformes junto con sus armas láser en sus manos, buscando cualquier indicio de movimiento para atacar. Los humanos se encuentran en extrema alerta, un movimiento en falso y todo podría salir mal, algo que los ayudaba a camuflarse perfectamente era la neblina que se acumulaba en las pequeñas montañas donde ellos se encontraban, pero no contaban con una nueva tecnología que los exterminadores utilizan para lograr divisarlos entre cualquier obstáculo ambiental, por lo que uno de ellos dispara un rayo en dirección hacia una montaña entre la neblina. Se oye un quejido, segundos después un miembro de la resistencia cae del precipicio hasta llegar al suelo, es entonces cuando Connor descubre que es momento para actuar.  
  
Connor - ¡Fuego!  
  
Narrador - Al dar la orden todos los aliados que se encontraban boca abajo obedecen la instrucción y disparan contra los androides, estos reaccionan e inician el contraataque disparando certeramente donde cada uno de sus enemigos se encuentran, los cuales se ocultan y aguardan la oportunidad para seguir disparando las veces que sea necesario. Con un ademán clave Connor da la orden de lanzar los artefactos en forma de disco hacia los androides los cuales ocasionan inestabilidad en el sistema de sus oponentes una vez que estos explotan y lanzan descargas eléctricas. Pese a sus esfuerzos el número de exterminadores parecía no disminuir, todos siguen su marcha rumbo a la base por lo que Connor ordena por el comunicador la intervención de las máquinas de guerra las cuales hacen frente a los enemigos, bloqueando así el paso hacia su guarida. Las unidades abren fuego con sus cañones láser, los exterminadores siguen su marcha disparando contra sus enemigos siempre permaneciendo firmes y marchantes rumbo a su objetivo. La situación parece estar controlada por el momento, sin embargo al conocer las estrategias de Sky Net Connor ya había ordenado vigilar todos los posibles accesos a su guarida, tanto subterráneos como aéreos. Y así continuaron las batallas entre las dos especies, sin saber aún del peligro que se aproximaba en el espacio. Repentinamente varias estructuras que se asemejaban a meteoritos caen bruscamente por todas partes y diferentes distancias, algo que llamó la atención de los soldados.  
  
Soldado - (Quien se encuentra a un lado de Connor) Señor ¿qué será eso?  
  
Connor - No tengo idea, pero eso no pertenece a Sky Net.  
  
Narrador - Repentinamente una de ellas cae bruscamente en una distancia cercana en donde ellos se encuentran, provocando que el suelo se estremeciera ante el impacto por lo que algunos exterminadores cayeron al suelo. Una parte de esa gran masa en forma esférica había quedado incrustada en el suelo, tenía un aspecto desagradable con una apariencia similar a un capullo membranoso, en su exterior poseía estructuras extrañas y desproporcionadas con colores opacos. Los soldados observan con extrañeza aquel objeto extraño que había caído en las cercanías, lucía un aspecto muy diferente a lo que ellos estaban acostumbrados siempre a observar. Repentinamente la esfera comienza a agitarse en varios costados haciendo ruidos extraños, algo estaba por emerger, las dos especies habían suspendido la actividad ante ese acontecimiento hasta que de pronto salen a la vista extrañas criaturas de proporciones largas y delgadas color negro, sus cuerpos brillaban por el líquido que las envolvía y denotaban un extraño sonido grave, el cual resultaba ensordecedor y desagradable. Las criaturas de cola larga se acercan súbitamente por todos lados y se abalanzan sobre los soldados y los exterminadores, muchos de los humanos murieron al instante por el sorpresivo ataque, los androides se defienden disparando con sus armas láser pero algunos de ellos son vencidos al lanzar las criaturas un ácido verdoso sobre ellos desde sus hocicos, siempre mostrando sus numerosas e inmutables fauces mientras atacaban. De un momento a otro los papeles habían cambiado, los que se encontraban en combate estaban siendo atacados por criaturas extrañas nunca antes vistas. Connor no entendía lo que estaba pasando, inmediatamente ordenó la retirada de sus tropas de regreso a la base durante todo ese ajetreo, pero parecía que la situación se había salido de control por lo que el líder baja de su escondite y acude a la ayuda de sus camaradas muchos de ellos siendo devorados por estos seres de aspecto desagradable.  
  
Connor - (Mientras dispara a un Alien que se había cruzado en su camino, el cual retrocede con cada ataque) "¿¡Qué demonios son estas cosas!? ¡No creo que pertenezcan a Sky Net, lucen muy diferentes y no sufren daños técnicos como los exterminadores!"  
  
Narrador - Connor sigue disparando al Alien que intentaba acercarse hacia el, durante la situación pudo notar que estas criaturas también estaban atacando a los exterminadores por lo que concluyó finalmente que estos seres no eran dirigidos por Sky Net, probablemente se trataría de otra nueva amenaza en el planeta, o quizás, ¿extraterrestres?  
  
Así continúa la lucha por la supervivencia, ciertamente era algo que ambas especies no se esperaban, en un principio se encontraban en combate y de pronto unos seres extraños se abalanzan sobre ambos grupos, es algo que resulta para Connor confuso y desesperante a la vez, mientras observa a su gente morir y no poder hacer nada al respecto. Inmediatamente el líder solicita refuerzos por medio del comunicador cuando descubre al igual que sus aliados que las armas con las que cuentan no son suficientes para detener a las criaturas. Una vez que los pocos sobrevivientes se acercan entre sí al igual que Connor de espaldas mientras una gran manada de Aliens se acercan poco a poco acorralándolos y que los exterminadores que se encontraban en el área habían sido derrotados por estos, los humanos preparan su último recurso en este tipo de situaciones, pequeños contenedores esféricos que al lanzarse y romperse fuertemente sobre cualquier plataforma crean un campo protector temporal alrededor de ellos, por lo que se llevan una mano hacia sus cinturones los cuales contienen múltiples herramientas de defensa esperando el momento de lanzar las esferas al suelo.  
  
Connor - ¡Jamás había visto estas cosas, estén alertas ante cualquier ataque, resistamos mientras los refuerzos llegan!  
  
Soldado - ¡Son demasiados no resistiremos mucho tiempo!  
  
Narrador - Y así siguieron esperando cualquier movimiento en falso, resultó ser un imprevisto la llegada de estos seres que no conocían en lo absoluto, los Aliens guardan distancia esperando el momento de atacar y mostrando ansiedad y deseos de poseer a sus presas en sus ademanes, a la vez que salpicaba de sus hocicos un líquido viscoso y blanco. Temblantes de rabia y ansiedad se acercan cada vez más hacia sus víctimas, los cuales están próximos a lanzar su último recurso. Hasta que de pronto. Un disco impulsado por energía vuela alrededor de los acorralados humanos, rebanando a cuanto Alien se encuentre en su camino. Momentos después varias bolas de energía destructivas explotan al hacer contacto con el suelo exterminando a una gran cantidad de estas criaturas, los disparos fueron calculados para que los humanos salieran ilesos, los cuales se cubren el rostro con los antebrazos durante las explosiones a sus alrededores. Finalmente una vez que la actividad ha cesado, Connor junto con sus compañeros logran divisar a lo lejos a otras extrañas criaturas con armadura de un aspecto imponente, aunque de una forma más humana que los anteriores. Los humanos se quedan atónitos ante lo ocurrido, mientras permanecían en el mismo lugar uno de ellos se acerca a pasos lentos sobre ellos, los cuales aún estaban en posición de guardia sobre lo que podría ocurrir. Se detiene frente a ellos a una distancia cercana, diciendo lo siguiente:  
  
Depredador - Hemos venido a su auxilio, una nueva amenaza se ha presentado en su planeta.  
  
Continuará... 


End file.
